<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Food Court Blues by Sunshineshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057185">Food Court Blues</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper'>Sunshineshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Scooby Doo - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:53:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-I… I miss you… you guys as well. Feels strange not spending every second together after school."</p><p>"Well, we've practically been glued at the hip since middle school."</p><p>"And what a pleasure it's been being conjoined twins with you."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Blake/Norville "Shaggy" Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Food Court Blues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my most wholesome story I've written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know, I used to love the smell of cheese, but it's my third day in a row working at Ginger's Pizza and I'm burnt out," Shaggy pulls the neon green and black hat off his head- whoever owns the pizzeria must be a sociopath because no sane person would put those two colors together. And Daphne was ready to make that comment until the man across from her runs his hand through his hair and she's debating fixing the cowlick on the back of his head or not.</p><p>So, she sips her caramel latte and simply pats his hand, pulling away when he looks down at how her index finger grazes his wrist.</p><p>"Aren't you hungry, though?" She finally asks, "You've been working eight hours without a break. Usually you don't go two hours without a snack"</p><p>"Har har," his expression reads as offense, but the tone in his voice is almost appreciative of her attempt at cheering him up, "I guess I could eat. Just not pizza."</p><p>"Oh, dang. And here I was about to ask you to make me two large cheese pizzas," she snaps her finger in fake defeat and giggles when Shaggy shoots her a glare.</p><p>"Blake, have I ever mentioned how hilarious you are?"</p><p>She sips more coffee and bats her eyes, "Not nearly as much as I want. Seriously, Shaggy, I can get some food. Chinese, tacos. Whatever. The food court is endless."</p><p>His smile slowly turns back to the frown he had when he met her at their current table, "Daph, you don't have to do that. I got this job for a reason."</p><p>"And what exactly would that be?"</p><p>"So I wouldn't have to keep borrowing money from you guys," he taps his fingers against the wooden table, "And maybe treat you to lunch for once."</p><p>The janitor in the mall must have turned the heat up because she's starting to feel heat surge through her and she's sure that her cheeks must be the same color as the pepperoni cheeks of the mascot on Shaggy's shirt, "Well, treat me to lunch later. Let this be my turn."</p><p>"Every time is your turn. I don't know why you've been so generous with me lately."</p><p>Daphne doesn't respond. She isn't really sure how. He's been working in the mall food court for about two weeks now and except for the first two days where he was training, Daphne's been here with a friendly smile and an offering of any meal of his choosing. At first, he gladly accepted and he'd eat his weight in kung pao chicken, French fries, and queso.</p><p>But by the beginning of the second week, he'd shrug it off letting her choose where to go. Of course, she knew that he was grateful by the overly struck grin he'd give her. The same one that made her stomach tighten and she'd blame it on the taste of the food.</p><p>"I don't know. I don't get to see you as often as I'd like to," her confession brings out a surprised look to Shaggy, "As any of us would like to I mean. Velma and Fred are just so stuck in their textbooks that they don't visit as much."</p><p>He nods, but she can't tell if it's in agreement or disappointment. Neither make her feel too happy.</p><p>"I-I… I miss you… you guys as well. Feels strange not spending every second together after school."</p><p>"Well, we've practically been glued at the hip since middle school."</p><p>"And what a pleasure it's been being conjoined twins with you," he laughs and sends a wink in her direction and she almost suffocates on her straw.</p><p>"Always. Now tacos sound good to you?"</p><p>He nods, "As long as you get your own."</p><p>"Please. We both know I'll eat off your plate even if I do."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>